Cherche regard neuf sur les choses
by Methylenn
Summary: S'il n'avait pas été déprimé, s'il n'avait pas déposé une petite annonce et si elle n'y avait pas répondu par curiosité, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontré.


**Bonjour !**

**Voilà un petit OS écrit en une soirée qui a été inspirée par une chanson de Renan Luce " L'iris et la rose ". Petite fiction sans prétention mais que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. **

**A vos reviews !**

* * *

><p><strong>« Cherche regard neuf sur les choses, envoyer un hibou à Patmol »<strong>

Quinn attrapa la petite annonce qui flottait devant le panneau d'affichage de Poudlard, dans le couloir menant à la salle de métamorphose. Elle fixa les lettres tracées a l'encre sur le parchemin et d'un air songeur le plia délicatement pour le ranger dans la poche de sa robe, d'un pas rapide elle rattrapa ses amies qui continuaient à avancer en direction de leur prochain cours.

Dans un des dortoirs des gryffondors, Sirius Black était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et fixait le plafond sans un mot depuis des heures.

- Sirius, tu voudrais pas aller à pré-au-lard chercher des bulles baveuses ? Questionna James d'une voix hésitante

- Non.

- On pourrait aller faire une blague à Servilus, j'ai récupéré dans le bureau de Rusard des...

- Non James, j'ai pas envie.

Le brun lança un regard inquiet en direction de son ami et soupira. Depuis une dizaine de jours, Sirius était devenu mélancolique, limite dépressif et n'avait plus envie de rien.

Il ne s'impliquait plus ni dans les cours, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, ni dans les discussions avec ses amis, ni dans les blagues dont James avait le secret. Il restait le plus souvent dans le vide, à fixer le plafond en ruminant ses idées sans les partager à qui que ce soit.

Inquiet, James descendit dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Rémus qui travaillait avec Peter.

- Remus, je sais plus quoi faire. Il ne veut même plus venir embêter Serverus avec moi !

- Il est toujours dans son lit ?

- Toujours. Grimaça James

- Hum... Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer, moi j'abandonne pour aujourd'hui. Je vais aller faire un tour sur mon balai, ça me changera les idées.

Remus referma son livre et prit la direction du dortoir, tout en essayant de faire le point des élèments qu'il avait en sa possession. Un lundi soir, Sirius était parti chercher son livre de sortilèges qu'il avait oublié sur une table en salle de cours, il venait de préparer avec James un plan alambiqué pour colorer les joues des serpentards de 1ère année de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Quand il était revenu 15 mn plus tard il avait l'air songeur, et leur avait dit qu'il était fatigué. Sans un autre mot il était allé se coucher et depuis, il avait ce comportement étrange. Il n'avait rien voulu dire à personne malgré les nombreuses et désespérées tentatives d'un James au bord de la crise de nerf. Voir son meilleur ami aussi flegmatique le rendait un peu nerveux, et même Remus commençait à s'inquiéter. Il s'approcha du lit de Sirius qui n'avait pas tiqué malgré la présence du loup-garou et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

- Sirius, tu ne voudrais pas descendre avec nous ?

- Non.

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas parler ?

- Non.

- Écoute c'est pas en restant allongé là toute la journée, en adressant la parole à personne que les choses vont s'arranger. On pourrait peut être t'aider si tu daignais nous confier ce qui ne vas pas. C'est ta famille ?

- Non.

- Une fille ?

- Non.

- Sirius... soupira Remus. Aide moi un peu là.

- Laisse tomber Remus, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Sirius ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit en espérant que ses idées noires disparaitraient en même temps que Remus. Quand le bruit de la porte du dortoir lui signala qu'il était à nouveau seul, il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer ce plafond qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Quinn se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le dîner, elle s'installa à sa place habituelle entre Debbie et Alice, ses amies les plus proches.

- Alice, questionna Debbie en attrapant le plat de poulet, est ce que tu as fini le devoir de soin aux créatures magiques ? J'ai cherché des livres à la bibliothèque mais ils ont tous été emprunté.

- Oui j'ai terminé, tu pourras me l'emprunter si tu veux, mais ne copie rien de la troisième partie, j'ai mis n'importe quoi, j'en avais un peu marre.

- Pas de souci ! Et toi Quinn, tu l'as fait ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, elle fixait d'un oeil absent le bout de sa fourchette.

- Quinn ? Appela Debbie en passant sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Hein ? Sursauta Quinn

- Ca va ? T'as l'air complétement à l'ouest. Questionna Alice en grignottant un épi de maïs.

- Oui oui ! Désolée je pensais à autre chose.

- A quoi ?

- Peu importe.

D'un geste de la main elle éluda la question et les jeunes filles n'insistèrent pas. En rentrant dans leur salle commune, chez les poufsouffles, Quinn abandonna ses deux camarades en prétextant une migraine et s'enferma dans son lit en tirant les rideaux. Assise sur son lit, elle déplia le parchemin et le relu plusieurs fois. Elle hésita une seconde puis attrapa dans son sac une plume et griffonna quelques mots à la suite de l'annonce. Elle sorti à pas feutré du dortoir pour ne pas se faire repérer par Alice et Debbie et une fois la peinture cachant l'entrée de la salle passé, elle hâta le pas en direction de la volière. Il n'était pas encore trop tard, le couvre feu n'était pas encore passé donc elle ne s'inquiétait pas de croiser Rusard. Au détour d'un couloir elle faillit heurter un autre élève qui laissa tomber les nombreuses provisions qu'il avait dans les bras. Quinn étouffa un petit cri de surprise et se baissa pour l'aider à tout ramasser sans faire attention de la personne à qui elle avait à faire. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant pour lui rendre 2 tablettes de chocolat qu'elle le reconnu. Sirius Black. Il la fixa sans rien dire, sans un geste, ni un sourire.

- Merci. Murmura t'il d'une voix éteinte.

- De rien !

Quinn lui lança un sourire éclatant et reparti tranquillement sans se retourner. Elle connaissait la réputation de Sirius Black mais elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par lui. En fait elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'intéresser à l'inaccessible, l'idée de devoir faire la queue avec les autres filles pour sortir une semaine avec lui lui semblait une perte de temps. Oui elle le trouvait beau, et oui elle aurait certainement pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais a quoi bon ? Il y avait d'autres poissons dans l'océan et elle ne voulais pas se faire de mal pour un garçon, pas consciemment en tout cas. IL n'était pas le genre de garçon dont elle avait envie, elle gardait l'innocence des petites filles qui veulent du romantisme et ne s'en cachait pas.

Pourtant elle se surpris à se dire que depuis quelques jours, le légendaire don juan Sirius Black avait perdu de sa superbe.

Sirius resta un instant immobile, il se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille s'éloigner. Aucun gloussements, aucun rougissements, il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir déjà croisé dans l'école. Il regarda ses cheveux blonds foncés qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas, haussa les épaules et retourna dans son dortoir, où son lit et son plafond l'attendait.

Sans adresser un regard à ses amis il s'enferma dans son mutisme et une nouvelle fois ressassa la nuit où tout avait basculé.

_Flash Back._

_Sirius marchait d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs, il entra dans la salle de cours, attrapa son livre qui trainait sur un coin de table et reparti joyeusement pour retrouver James et mettre un de leur nouveau plan sadique à exécution. En passant devant un groupe de jeunes Serdaigles de 3 ème année, il leur adressa un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil. Accompagné sur sa route par les rires et les gloussements des jeunes filles il se sentait comme un roi dans son château, invisible et irrésistible. Pourtant, le coq allait perdre de sa superbe dans une poignée de seconde. Il passa devant une salle de cours entrouverte et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, deux filles de gryffondor de son année discutaient, l'une d'elle venait de se faire plaquer par Sirius._

_Ecoute, ça sert à rien de pleurer pour lui, c'est un idiot de toute façon._

_Je sais, sanglota une petite brune en reniflant, mais j'avais envie d'y croire._

_Tu sais très bien qu'avec Sirius il ne faut croire en rien. Et honnêtement, je n'aimerais pas du tout avoir sa vie._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Il a quoi dans la vie ce mec ? Il s'est tapé la moitié des filles de Poudlard, mais au bout d'un moment ça devient toujours la même chose. Il drague, la fille couine, il l'embrasse, il la saute, il la jette. C'est tellement routinier et prévisible. Y a aucune magie dans sa vie, aucune passion. Sa vie se résumera toujours à faire les mêmes choses, connaître les mêmes plaisirs. A 17 ans il a tout vu, tout vécu. Donc non, j'aimerais pas être à sa place, il est tellement aveuglé par son égo, qu'il ne vois plus rien de la vraie vie. Sirius il est juste bon à coucher._

_Oui, tu as raison, souria la jeune fille. On vois largement mieux que lui, un jour il s'en mordra les doigts._

_Un frisson se glissa le long de l'échine de Sirius qui avait entendu tout de la conversation. La vérité lui éclatait à la figure de façon bien cruelle, il marchait d'un pas lent jusqu'à sa salle, prétexta une fatigue soudaine et laissa le spleen s'installer dans sa tête. Il passa une nuit blanche, les pensées noires défilaient devant ses yeux, le blues creusait son trou dans ses entrailles alors il attrapa un parchemin et sans réflechir écrivit une petite annonce. « Cherche regard neuf sur les choses. Envoyer un hibou à Patmol. » il l'ensorcela d'un coup de baguette et le parchemin s'envola vers le panneau d'affichage._

_Fin du flash back_

Quinn attacha le parchemin à la patte de noisette, son hibou.

- Il faudrait que tu amène ça à un élève, son surnom c'est Patmol. File !

Elle lui gratouilla affectueusement la tête et le regarda s'envoler en direction du château. Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, elle ne savait pas à quoi tout ça la mènerait mais un peu de piment dans la vie ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle resserra son écharpe et frissonna en sentant la neige craquer sous ses pieds.

Sirius grignottait un gateau sans grand plaisir quand un bruit le fit sursauter, quelqu'un frappait au carreau du dortoir. James se leva en grognant et ouvrit la fênetre pour laisser entrer un hibou couleur chocolat qui se dirigea droit vers Sirius. Il se posa sur le rebord du lit et le fixa de ses grands yeux jaunes.

- Un courrier pour moi peut être ? Questionna Sirius en fixant le parchemin accroché à la patte du volatile.

Il approcha la main pour le récupérer mais Noisette qui claque son bec d'un air agressif.

- Quoi ?

Noisette tourna la tête vers le gateau que tenait encore Sirius de son autre main.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Demanda Sirius en agitant la friandise sous le nez du hibou qui hulula.

En souriant Sirius avança le gateau devant l'oiseau et en profita pour attraper le parchemin puis Noisette s'envola, son butin dans le bec.

Sirius déplia le parchemin et etouffa un hoquet de surprise en voyant que quelqu'un avait répondu à son annonce, sous sa propre écriture une autre plus fine et penchée avait inscrit :

**« Demain, 14h, le grand chêne devant le lac. Q. »**

Le lendemain à 13h30 Sirius attendait déjà au lieu du rendez vous, il avait froid malgré le ciel relativement dégagé et le soleil éclatant. L'épaisse couche de neige engloutissait ses pieds et il faisait les cents pas en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre.

De son côté Quinn finissait ses devoirs tranquillement, elle ne pensait pas que le dit Patmol viendrait, elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pu imaginer de qui il s'agissait. A 13h50 elle attrapa son sac, y glissa ses parchemins et enfila son manteau. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'excitation malgré elle.

Sous le grand chêne elle distingua une silhouette qui lui était étrangement familière, jusqu'à distinguer chaque trait du visage de son inconnu. Elle s'arrêta un instant, il ne l'avait pas encore vu et elle hésita à faire demi tour puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration elle s'avança vers lui.

Sirius se retourna en entendant des pas étouffés derrière lui et se figea en reconnaissant la fille de l'autre nuit. Elle souriait et une fois devant lui, elle lui tendit une petite main toute blanche.

- Queen, enchantée.

Il fixa les doigts fins qui se tenaient devant elle, leva les yeux vers son visage et accepta cette main tendue.

- Sirius.

Quinn sorti une couverture de son sac et l'ensorcela de façon à ce qu'elle ne prenne ni l'humidité ni le froid de la neige. Elle s'allongea face vers le ciel et invita Sirius à la rejoindre.

Après une hésitation, Sirius s'asseya le plus loin possible d'elle. Il ne voyait pas du tout à quoi tout cela rimait et avait envie de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

- Le nuage là bas, on dirait le chapeau de Mc gonagall. Déclara Quinn en pointant du doigt le ciel. Et celui d'un côté ressemble à un veracrasse avec un noeud sur la tête

Abasourdi Sirius lança un regard effaré à la blondinette qui lui tenait compagnie. Non seulement elle semblait n'en avoir rien à faire de qui il était, mais en plus elle baragouinait des choses débiles à propos des nuages. Il commença à se lever et à s'en aller quand la voix de Quinn le rattrapa.

- si tu veux un regard neuf sur les choses, commence par regarder dans la bonne direction.

- Ca veut dire quoi, la bonne direction ? Maugréa Sirius un brin en colère

- Ca veut dire laisse tomber les barrières que tu t'imposes, sinon tu resteras aveugle.

Le garçon soupira et après un moment de réflexion se rassied à sa place. Il leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant désespérément un nuage avec une forme quelconque mais pour lui tout ça ressemblait à des morceaux de coton posé là par hasard.

- Une tête de dragon au dessus de ta tête. Continua Quinn sans lui jeter un regard. A toi.

- Pff... J'en sais rien, il se ressemble tous !

- Dis ce qui te passe par la tête en premier, arrête de chercher trop loin.

- Un...une souris là bas, sur la droite. Murmura Sirius sans conviction

- Une souris ? C'est drole, moi j'aurais plutôt vu une poule. Là bas, on dirait un balai gigantesque !

Quinn souriait, elle avait l'air tellement insouciante que Sirius aurait pu trouver ça attendrissant. Après une heure, Sirius commençait à se sentir à l'aise, Quinn se leva et épousseta sa robe.

- Je rentre, bonne soirée Sirius.

- Attends... C'est tout ?

- Tout quoi ?

- Je sais pas... Tu étais censé m'aider à avoir un regard neuf sur le monde et tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Sirius. Souria Quinn en secouant la tête. Mais je te donnerais d'autres cours si tu veux. Je t'enverrais Noisette quand j'aurais un moment de libre.

- Nourrit le avant de me l'envoyer, ce hibou est un ventre avec des ailes.

Le rire de Quinn éclata et elle acquiesça en lui adressant un au revoir de la main. Sirius resta là pendant une dizaine de minute, à la regarder s'éloigner en direction du château puis à fixer le ciel en se demandant si tout ça avait vraiment eu lieu ou s'il devenait juste fou.

Le rendez vous suivant eut lieu 5 jours, il était 22 h quand Quinn apparut dans dans la salle commune des gryffondors et se dirigea tranquillement vers Sirius.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Quinn ? S'étonna le maraudeur

- Deuxième leçon ! Tiens prends ça et puis ça aussi.

Elle lui lança un paquet de chamalow et deux broches en fer.

- Comment tu es entrée ici ?

- J'ai le mot de passe, répondit simplement Quinn comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

- Euh Sirius... Tu nous présente ?

Le garçon tourna la tête vers James et Remus qui semblait totalement dépassés par la situation.

- Hum oui... Les gars je vous présente Quinn c'est...

Il s'arrêta, il aurait voulu dire une amie mais ce n'était pas le gars, et répondre « une inconnue qui m'apprend a redecouvrir la vie », semblait assez étrange.

- Une élève de Poufsouffle, compléta Quinn. Vous en voulez aussi ?

Elle s'approcha du feu et entreprit de faire griller ses chamalows suivit par Sirius qui l'imita.

Quinn ne semblait nullement perturbée par les regards qui convergeaient vers elle, elle semblait plus sereine que jamais. La chaleur des flammes faisait rougir ses joues et elle grignota avec un plaisir non feint les chamalows qui fondaient doucement dans sa bouche.

- Il n'y a rien de plus délicieux qu'un chamalow grillé. Déclara t'elle en se tournant vers les maraudeurs.

Sirius esquissa un bref sourire, elle n'avait pas tort c'était vraiment délicieux.

Quand le paquet fut terminé, elle se leva et ramassa ses affaires.

- Tu as déjà remarqué que lorsqu'il pleut, l'impact des gouttes sur le toit du château fait une sorte de mélodie ? Demanda t'elle à Sirius

- Euh... non j'avais jamais fait attention.

- Bonne nuit Sirius. Bonne nuit les garçons.

Elle s'en alla sans attendre de réponse et retourna dans son dortoir. En s'endormant elle se sentit légère, cette même sensation agréable d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un.

Sirius, quant à lui, au moment de fermer les yeux pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée remarqua qu'il pleuvait. Il tendit l'oreille et après quelques secondes un sourire fugace éclaira son visage, la mélodie existait bel et bien. Il avait l'impression d'entendre pour la première fois.

Une semaine plus tard, Sirius reçu un nouveau courrier de Quinn qui lui donnait rendez vous dans l'après midi sous le même chêne que la dernière fois. Il arriva encore une fois en avance et patienta en regardant les nuages.

Il ne comprenait pas à quoi servait cette sorte de thérapie, quelle idée avait pu passer dans la tête de cette fille pour qu'elle le prenne sous son aile de cette façon. Étais ce un piège ? Ou par pu altruisme ? Il ne savait rien d'elle, mais la voir lui faisait du bien, il avait l'impression de combler le vide qui c'était creuser dans sa poitrine. En la voyant arriver il se surpris à la trouver belle. Non pas belle comme toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti, mais belle dans sa façon de se comporter avec lui. Belle quand elle lui sourit sans aucune arrière pensée, quand elle fait glisser derrière son oreille ses mèches de cheveux, belle quand elle fronce les sourcils devant son manque d'enthousiasme. Quand elle posait ses yeux sur lui c'était comme une sorte de pansement qui le guérissait des blessures, qui le ramenait à une vie, à la vraie vie, qu'il avait délaissé trop longtemps.

Elle se plaça à côté de lui et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître des dizaines de bulles de savon qui volaient dans tout les sens.

- Essaye d'en attraper une sans l'éclater !

- Quinn... C'est débile. C'est impossible. Grogna Sirius

- Et alors ?

- Elle se mit à tournoyer au milieu des bulles multicolores, les laissant éclater sur sa paume grande ouverte.

- Quinn c'est idiot... murmura Sirius en la regardant les yeux brillants

- Ce qui est idiot Sirius c'est ta façon de te comporter. Je t'ai fait redécouvrir des plaisirs simples, des choses douces et tendres. Je t'ai montré que la vie ne se cantonnait pas à draguer des filles, à faire l'amour avec elles en les délaissant le lendemain. Tu voulais un regard neuf sur les choses, je te montre le mien.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

Quinn stoppa net et le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Ce que j'attends de toi ? Rien. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi, et je peux te faire sortir de ma vie aussi vite que tu y es rentré.

- Arrête. Dans cette école je suis juste le beau mec, celui qu'on veut se taper. Aucune fille ici n'a jamais cherché à être avec moi pour autre chose que s'afficher devant ses amies.

- Tu es hautain et imbu de toi même Sirius. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par toi, j'aurais pu mais tu es trop sur de toi et de ton pouvoir. Quand j'ai lu ton annonce je n'avais aucune idée de qui se cachait derrière ce pseudo ridicule et quand je t'ai aperçu j'ai faillit partir. Mais j'estime qu'on mérite tous une chance, même le plus absurde des gryffondors.

Une vague de déception passa sur le visage de la jeune fille ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius.

- Je suis désolée Quinn, je ne voulais pas te blesser c'est juste que je... je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. J'ai l'impression de tout redécouvrir avec toi, c'est tellement effrayant et tellement bien que j'ai peur de la chute. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sortes de ma vie, je n'ai pas envie de ressentir ce vide encore une fois.

La poufsouffle attrapa avec douceur le poignet du maraudeur, elle planta ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens et lui adressa le sourire le plus tendre qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur quiconque. Sirius sentit une chaleur inconnu se nicher dans son ventre, remonter le long de son corps et sur ses lèvres s'étirèrent un sourire, le sourire le plus sincère qu'il ait pu accorder à quelqu'un. Il l'attira vers elle avec douceur et déposa sur ses lèvres un simple baiser.

_« Ses menottes ont pris mon poignet, et ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont soigné_

_Et j'ai brûlé tout contre toi, au brasier des premières fois. »_

_[ Fin ]  
><em>


End file.
